Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa
by Shuri
Summary: [MITSUI X KOGURE] In both Mitsui and Kogure's POVs, they were in separate worlds and they realize that they love each other


****

SEKAI GA OWARU MADE WA

  
Title: Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa   
Genre: Songfic   
Author: Tachida Shuri   
E-mail: kimichan05@edsamail.com.ph   
Series: Slam Dunk  
Pairing: MitKo, MitKo and MitKo  
Song: Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa (WANDS)  
Rating: PG-13… ya know… yaoi…  
Genre: Romance? Yea, romance... a yaoi kind...  
Disclaimer: I own Slam Dunk! Oh, gomen. I DO NOT own Slam Dunk.   
Teaser: Mitsui and Kogure are in different places but in the same thought. They finally realize the love they feel for each other.

  
**_I'm all alone in the big city,   
thrown away like an empty can._**

Mitsui: I just walked right out of the hospital. I had my knee checked if it was alright. Luckily though, he said it was fine. As I walk down the street, alone, I start to remember my gangster days. I knew I was never alone, my friends were there with me... but I seem to have missed something. Back home, I lied on my bed, trying to think about it...

Kogure: It was good day after all. That night, I walked the way back home from Akagi's. He was really nice and all, as we learn our schoolwork together, since we're in the same class. If Mitsui was with us, then it would be better. Three of us good friends would help each other, and he won't fail his exams again. As I reach my home, I went straight to my room and sat on the chair beside the window. If Mitsui was with us...

  
**_If love is love until we know everything about each other   
Then let's sleep forever... _**

Mitsui: As I think, an image of a friend start to come to me. It was actually Kogure. The first time I saw him in first year highschool, he looked so... nice. He became a good friend since then. Even as we practiced, he seemed to support me all the way. I continued to think about him, but everything came to make me close my eyes and sleep.

Kogure: As I looked at my journal, the past entries reminded me of the times Mitsui and I were together. I sighed. I couldn't believe he became a friend right after we first met. He had the same dream as Akagi, but I know there was more in him. I just couldn't penetrate into his heart to know. A suddenly blink made me fall asleep.

**__**

Until the world comes to an end, we won't be apart.   
I wished it for countless nights   
Why does the past destroy   
even the worn-out heart that shines?   
Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night   
  
Mitsui: I didn't really know what was happening. As I slept that night, my horible past started to make me feel worried. I wasn't expecting myself to be a gangster, neither did Kogure. Even though I now am a new person, the fact always comes back to me, not leaving my heart peaceful. I started to sweat, but I know that I should look forward… to the future.

Kogure: I thought of the past when Mitsui got hurt. I was so... worried. I wasn't able to keep my mind calm at the sight of the pain he felt that day. The next time I was him, his hair was longer, his attire wasn't formal, and I knew he felt very lonely inside. I wasn't expecting his gangster self to rise up. Until now, it kept on bugging me, why?

  
**_And so, people seek an answer   
And lose something that's irreplaceable _**

Mitsui: Even now that Kogure and I are friends, I don't know if I can face him again. I didn't know what to do everytime he was around me. A blur of image flashed before me that I woke up at the wrong time. I realized that I just lost my time, my courage, my friend, my love.

Kogure: I cared for Mitsui, yes. I loved Mitsui, I don't know. Well, maybe that's really it. Until now, I just can't accept that he became bad. I feel the urge to improve him, to make him feel better. Mitsui... My opened my eyes and I realize I'm sleeping on my desk. But know I know why... I love Mitsui.

  
**_A city filled with desires, even the stardust   
in the night skies doesn't shine on us _**  


Mitsui: It was already almost morning. I walked out of my house to do something important. I didn't know if it had a very much high priority to me but I know I should do it. It was still dark, but I feel that I want him, I need him.

Kogure: I couldn't understand myself at the moment. I walked out the door and the path to Mitsui'd house. I knew I had something to tell him. I knew I should tell him what I know I feel. He wouldn't possibly feel the same way but I want him, I need him.

**__**

Before the world comes to an end, please make me listen.   
A catastrophy well suited to a flower in full bloom...   
While everyone wishes, no one believes in eternity.   
...Even so, they certainly dream about tomorrow.   
Short-lived days and... this tragedy night   


Mitsui: I walked continually. I reached Kogure's house. He wasn't there.

Kogure: I reached it. Mitsui left before I reached his house. On the way back, it was... he.

Mitsui: I confessed right away what I felt towards him. I tear fell from my eye. He looked at me with tears falling from his. I told him that he was the only one I wanted, the only one I need. He was the only one who can make me happy, the only one who can make me bright.

Kogure: He told me everything. I couldn't understand still why tears were falling. But I know I love him the same way he loves me too. I replied back to him, that he was also the only one for me, the only one I truly loved. I knew we would be together until the end.

**__**

Until the world comes to an end, we won't be apart.   
I wished it for countless nights   
Why does the past destroy   
even the worn-out heart that shines?   
Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night   


Mitsui: I hugged him. I held him tightly. I didn't want him to go, I don't want him to be apart from me. I looked into his eyes and wiped his tears away. He did the same to mine. We both smiled at each other and I released him from my arms. He looked so... happy.

Kogure: He felt so warm. Love filled me all through out, and I knew that I had nothing to be worried about. I started to accept that I really loved him and he loved me back. Forever, I wish we could stay like this. Forever, I wish back and forth love shall be sent. Forever, I wish everything would be fine. Forever, even until the world comes to an end.

DAH! My first songfic completed! This is the second revision! Bwahahahaha!


End file.
